Pen Pals
by Darkshadow91
Summary: Due to a big misunderstanding, Hinata has to meet Sakura's penpal for a date. What will happen when our favorite Hyuga heiress begins to fall in love with her friend's prince charming? R&R please. And be warned, it's pure fluff. Naruhina, Sasusaku
1. Hinata

*Author's note: I do not own Naruto nor any of the other characters in this story. I've been out of comission for awhile but this story refused to leave my mind. The ending might be a bit choppy and sudden and I apologize for that. Still, I hope you guys enjoy it.

"You want me to w-what?"

Hinata wiped a towel over her slightly sweaty face, raising an eyebrow in question at her pink-haired friend. Sakura stood before her, her eyes squeezed shut and her hands clasped tightly together in front of her.

"Please Hinata! I need you to meet my penpal! It's critical!"

Hinata cocked her head to the side, confused. For weeks the pinkette had gushed about this penpal of hers, blabbering on and on about how they were made for each other and how she had finally found 'the right one'. So Hinata didn't quite understand why her best friend would be asking her to meet with the pinkette's 'prince charming'.

"B-But Sakura-chan, isn't it better for y-you to go m-m-meet him?"

"You don't understand! A while back, he asked me for a picture…"

"I don't see anything wrong with that," the Hyuga smiled gently, "It's quite normal for penpals to share pictures…"

"And I sent him yours," Sakura offered a sheepish grin while Hinata stood shocked, her lilac-tinted eyes wide.

"N-Nani? Why would you do t-t-that?"

"Hinata, you're way prettier than I am…what if he stopped liking me after he saw my picture? Everyone is always saying I have a huge forehead," Sakura looked down, guilt reflected in her emerald eyes. Hinata blinked slowly, her crumbly resolve chipping away with the helpless look that her friend sent her.

"That's not v-v-very honest, Sakura-chan…How are you going to w-w-work this out later?"

"I'll cross that bridge when we get to it…please Hinata?"

The dark-haired girl sighed, stepping out of her ballet shoes and slipping her jeans over her leotard. She really wished that for once in her life she could say no to her friends.

"All right…"

Sakura squealed before enveloping Hinata in a huge bear hug, "Thank you, Hinata!"

Hinata smiled softly, shaking off the small worry in the back of her mind. She hoped that this wouldn't blow up in their faces later on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata walked over to entrance of the zoo, feeling somewhat anxious. She couldn't stop the worry from creeping in on her, making it a little bit harder to breathe normally. She could see Sakura out of the corner of her eye, flashing a thumbs-up excitedly.

Her friend would be tagging along close enough so that she could see what was going on but far enough away that it wouldn't seem suspicious. They had spent the entire week preparing for this 'date'. There had been a lot of letters to look through and a lot of information to absorb. Hinata had stayed up countless nights memorizing the topics that the two had already discussed so she wouldn't slip up when talking to the boy.

Hinata was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she jumped a good three feet in the air when someone tapped her shoulder, squeaking loudly.

"Ah, sorry! Didn't mean to scare ya!"

She looked up, her breath catching in her throat. Standing before her was Sakura's penpal dressed in a shocking orange shirt and worn jeans, his golden hair a mess of spikes.

The pinkette had shown the violet-haired woman a picture of the boy right off the bat, casually stating that while she didn't find him super cute, she liked his personality and that counted more in the Haruno's book. Hinata had disagreed…She had found him plenty attractive, from his unruly hair to his wide grin. She found it strange that such a happy-looking person would write such serious and deep themed letters but she had learned from an early age not to judge someone by their looks.

Still, she was unprepared when she was actually face-to-face with the dashing young man. She felt her cheeks grow hot and her knees become weak. She shook her head, sternly reminding herself that this was her friend's soon-to-be boyfriend and therefore off limits.

"I-It's all right," she smiled up at him shyly. He grinned widely, flashing a bright smile at her. His eyes roamed up and down her figure, causing Hinata's blush to deepen though she could see no malice in their sky-blue depths…only a genuine curiosity and awe.

"Wow, the photos definitely don't do you justice," his voice was warm and deep, flowing over her like warm honey. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and she chastised herself for reacting so strongly to him.

She flushed, looking down at the floor in embarrassment, "T-thank you."

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed! Besides, if you look down like that I won't be able to look at your pretty face!"

Hinata just about fainted. The Hyuga female was not accustomed to getting attention from men, due mostly to the fact that she usually wore very baggy clothing that hid her figure from most prying eyes. Every now and again a few guys would look in her direction, mostly due to her navy-blue hair or her disconcerting pupil-less eyes. But their attention was soon shifted onto her more outgoing roommates, either the busty Ino or the bubbly Sakura. And if that didn't work, her cousin Neji's glare would definitely do the job. She didn't particularly mind, being shy and possessing a low self-esteem.

Today, Sakura had firmly banned her from going out in her usual attire, instead dressing up the timid woman in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a form fitting tank top with a small jeans jacket over the top. Ino had heard of the outing and had insisted on doing Hinata's makeup, though the latter protested, even if it was a rather weak attempt. Thankfully, Ino had not gone overboard, just applying eyeliner, mascara, and lipgloss. As for Neji, Tenten, his girlfriend, had taken care of that, asking him out to their own date.

"U-Uhm…Shall we g-go?"

"Oh, yeah! Of course!"

He offered her his arm and she took it, smiling shyly up at the youth, "S-So, where do you w-want to go first?"

"When I was young, I really liked looking at the foxes! But I know that you prefer dolphins, huh?"

"Dolphins? Oh! Oh, y-yes that's right," Hinata hoped he didn't catch the little slip. She had forgotten that Sakura's favorite animals were dolphins. In actuality, her favorite animal was a bunny. They reminded her of herself. But you didn't see those at a zoo.

"So, onward to the dolphins!"

The day seemed to pass by in a blur to Hinata. Sakura's penpal seemed different than he had in the letters. He was loud and hyper, a sharp contrast to his serious and at times angst-filled letters. But she liked this side of him…which worried her immensely.

"Look, Sakura-chan! It seems that they have a petting zoo here!"

Hinata instantly perked up, gracefully floating toward where the blonde young man stood. She smiled happily when she caught sight of fluffy white bundles hopping around inside the pen.

"Wanna go in?"

"Yes, please," she chirped and he laughed, obviously amused by her enthusiasm. She flushed red but found herself giggling. His laugh was contagious. She followed him in, instantly making her way to the rabbits. She failed to hear his chuckle behind her.

With a surprising quickness, she scooped up one of the bunnies before he could hop away, holding it tightly to her. She spoke soothingly until it stopped squirming, running her hand over its soft fur.

"You like rabbits, huh?"

She started a bit, then relaxed, smiling timidly, "Oh, I r-really love them."

He grinned, his sky blue eyes twinkling brightly. They stayed there for a few more minutes before heading out again. All of a sudden, he stopped her.

"Would you mind waiting here a second?"

She shook her head, confused as he ran off in a random direction. She had been waiting for only ten minutes when he showed up again, out of breath but smiling warmly.

"Here," he awkwardly handed her a soft stuffed rabbit, one of the toys she had been eyeing when they passed the gift shop. She gasped and gently took it from his hands, hugging it tightly to her chest.

"I love it. Thank you," she looked up at him, smiling joyfully. He grinned back then shifted uncomfortably, biting his lip.

"Sakura-chan…Would you mind if I did something?

She looked up at him, confused by the sudden serious tone in his voice. His sky-blue eyes had darkened perceptibly as he leaned down until she could feel his breath fanning her face. Her cheeks colored and she stood stock still, her breathing shallow. A sudden picture of Sakura's grateful expression rose up in her mind and she suddenly pushed the blonde away from her, feeling the guilt hit her heavily. The bunny fell on the ground, now forgotten.

She knew that when the day ended she'd go back to being plain Hinata…and that the handsome young man looking down at her in worry would be her friend's future boyfriend.

Somehow it didn't seem fair to her. She had never before been interested in a boy and when it finally happened, it had to be her friend's prince charming. She knew she had to come to a decision. If she didn't do something soon, she'd end up hurting both herself, Sakura, and the sunny young man that she was probably falling in love with.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, you okay?"

"No…No, I'm not," she whispered softly, "Because I'm not Sakura."

He looked down at her, confusion swirling in the depths of his expressive eyes, "What?"

"My real name is Hinata Hyuga, Sakura is my friend, your real penpal," she could feel her chin trembling but pushed on, "She sent my photo when you asked for it because she thought that you wouldn't like what she looked like. So she asked me to substitute for her. I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Without another word, she turned around and ran for it. She didn't want to see the look of disgust he'd give her. She could hear him calling for her but she didn't dare stop. She could feel tears prickling her eyelids and she wiped at them violently. She suddenly ducked into an empty room, panting and crying. She sat down and brought her legs up, resting her head on them. She wasn't sure for how long she sat there, crying silently for a love that had barely been found but would never be.

"Found you!"

Hinata jumped as Sasuke came into view, out of breath but still undeniably handsome, the little stuffed bunny in hand. She quickly stood up, looking for a way around the blonde.

"Wait! Hold up a minute! Please, Hinata," he called out softly and hearing him use her real name made the tears spring back up into her eyes and her heart beat erratically.

"Sasuke," she began but he soon cut her off.

"My name's not Sasuke…It seems our friends had the same idea," he grinned sheepishly, "My real name is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke is my best friend. He asked me for help last week for the meeting since he sent my picture instead of his."

"You're not S-Sasuke?"

His blue-eyes softened as he shook his head, "No, I'm not Sasuke."

"S-So it's all right if I fall in love with you?"

He grinned happily, nodding, "It would be more than alright."

She sobbed and ran to him, her arms wrapping around his neck. He drew her into his arms, breathing in her lavender scent. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt this happy. He moved her back a pace, a sly grin emerging on his face.

"Could I kiss you now?"

She nodded timidly, her face flushing. His hand stroked her cheek before moving to her neck and pulling her face to his. Their lips met in an innocent and chaste kiss and Hinata felt as if she was floating on air.

"We need to go find Sakura-chan," she whispered when they parted, her lilac-tinted eyes warm. He sighed but nodded, lacing his fingers with hers. He offered her the animal once again and she gratefully took it, slipping it into her purse so she wouldn't lose it. They went out into the evening, keeping alert for any sign of bubblegum pink hair.

"Hinata!"

Turning, Hinata saw Sakura, a sheepish smile on the pinkette's face. A tall, raven-haired young man walked behind her, an unreadable expression in his stoic gaze.

"Teme! Looks like you guys found each other," Naruto grinned, grabbing the onyx-eyed boy and giving him a noogie that messed up his intricately styled hair.

"Shut up, dobe," he grumbled, looking irritated as he fixed his hair. Sakura seemed almost shy and Hinata soon saw why. Her hand was currently occupied by the real Sasuke's, their fingers intertwined. Sakura caught her gaze and she looked sheepish.

"Sorry for all the trouble, Hinata," she apologized, "Really, I am."

"It's o-ok, Sakura. I-It was no trouble at all," Hinata looked up at the boy beside her, instantly blushing from the warm smile he directed at her. He stepped up beside her and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in close. She sighed in contentment, letting his warmth wash over her.

"Hinata-sama?"

Hinata paled as she recognized the voice, looking at Sakura in terror. Her friend looked just as frightened, emerald eyes wide.

"Ah, Hinata, who's that?"

"My c-cousin, Neji-ni-san…Naruto-kun, we might want to r-r-run…At least until Tenten calms him down," Hinata separated herself from him and tugged on her hand, already feeling Neji's murderous intent from here. Tenten seemed to be doing all she could to hold him back.

"You got it," with a last nervous look at her fuming cousin, the two took off running. They were soon laughing breathlessly and Hinata honestly thanked Kami for the chance she had gotten to meet her soul mate.

She would have to make sure to thank Sakura later for her help in bringing them together and for her crazy plan.

But for now, they would have to focus on running away from the enraged Neji.


	2. Naruto

*Author's note: A kind reviewer suggested I write a second chapter from Naruto's POV and that's what I did. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm thinking of doing one more chapter from both Sakura and Sasuke's POV but I'm not sure. I would like to get your guys' opinion on the matter.

"Okay, so let me get this straight…You want me to meet this pen pal of yours...Because you sent my picture instead of yours...That makes absolutely no sense," Naruto scratched the back of his head, looking over at his moody best friend. Sasuke scowled, his onyx eyes glaring hard at the wall.

"Hello? Teme, you still alive?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, folding his arms over his chest. Naruto rolled his eyes, walking over to the refrigerator in search of something to eat. He could hear the Uchiha sigh irritably and shifting.

"I was…uncomfortable sending my photo. She…might have found me unattractive," the Uchiha's voice was soft but surprisingly sincere and Naruto could see how much it was costing him to admit this.

"So, it's pretty serious. For you to be worrying about whether this girl finds you attractive, when you have a bunch of fangirls gushing about how hot you are, you must be head-over-heels for her…What's her name, anyway?"

"Dobe…its Sakura," the Uchiha hissed, his pale face unnaturally pink, "Will you help or not?"

Naruto took a bite of the apple he had found before answering, "Don't you worry your little head, teme. I'll help. You are my best friend, after all."

"Hn, Dobe," Sasuke said almost affectionately, looking a bit more at ease and less tense than when he had first entered. Naruto grinned, finishing off the fruit.

"Well then, let's get ready for this date, shall we?"

xxxxxxxx

"Remember, Naruto, keep it simple," Sasuke reminded him as they neared the gates of the zoo, "And try to be polite for once."

"That's kind of insulting," Naruto frowned, "Let me remind you that I'm doing you a favor here."

"There she is," Sasuke ignored him, pointing at a girl with long navy-blue hair. Naruto bit back a gasp of surprise. She was much more beautiful personally than in the photos. Her lilac-tinted eyes flickered around nervously and she wrung her small hands agitatedly. Sasuke had brushed it off when Naruto had complimented him on finding such a cute penpal, though she did look a little weird; the Uchiha nonchalantly commenting that it didn't matter to him what she looked like but that she accepted him as he was.

"Go, I'll follow behind you," Sasuke pushed him forward roughly and Naruto stumbled, glaring as he righted himself. He ran a hand over his orange shirt one last time before stepping behind the girl, lightly tapping her on the shoulder. She jumped, obviously startled, squeaking loudly.

Naruto took a step back, putting up his hands in surrender, "Ah, Sorry! Didn't mean to scare ya!"

She looked up at him with wide eyes, looking so adorable, Naruto wanted to hug her. He thought it rather charming when her pale cheeks became a deep red.

"I-It's all right," she smiled up at him shyly making him grin in return. She had a cute smile, he decided, innocent but uncertain. She was obviously very shy, a sharp contrast to her bright and outgoing letters. His eyes unconsciously roamed over her figure, curious. Her attire was simple, jeans and a jacket thrown over the top of a violet shirt. He couldn't help thinking that Sasuke was rather lucky.

"Wow, the photos definitely don't do you justice," he complimented her, remembering Sasuke's warning of being polite. She blushed again and looked down, muttering a quiet thank you. He felt a tightening in his chest at her sincere reply and wished he could have seen her expression.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed! Besides, if you look down like that I won't be able to look at your pretty face!"

She seemed like she wanted to faint and he decided he should take it easy on the compliments. It almost seemed like she wasn't used to them. She shifted but looked up at him again, her eyes bright.

"U-Uhm, shall we g-go?"

"Oh, yeah, of course!"

He offered her his arm and felt an electric tingle shoot up it when she took it, her warm hands settling gently on the crook of his elbow. He gulped, trying to stay calm…Sasuke would kill him if he tried anything.

"S-So, where do you w-want to go first?"

He answered without thinking, "When I was young I really liked looking at the foxes," then he remembered that he was supposed to be Sasuke and tried to cover up his blunder, "But I know that you prefer dolphins, huh?"

She looked a bit confused, her eyebrows furrowed, "Dolphins? Oh, oh, y-yes, that's right."

He thought her reaction strange but shrugged it off, "So, onward to the dolphins!"

Naruto couldn't remember a time when he'd had so much fun. With all the finals to study for, there had been no time to go out. And Sasuke wasn't exactly a 'going out' type of guy which meant many nights of staying in with his sulking best friend, watching movies or playing video games till the wee hours of the night. He had forgotten how much fun it was to go somewhere besides his own dorm. And the company was delightful.

Sakura seemed way different than she had in the letters but Naruto barely paid it any mind. She had been unusually quiet in the beginning of the 'date' but was slowly starting to loosen up. She was rather sweet and polite, almost fragile in a way. It was almost too easy to make her blush and he tried to find opportunities to see it on her pretty face. Not to mention that she had the most beautiful laugh he'd ever heard. It was high but not shrill like most girls, kind of like those wind chimes that Shikamaru had hung in the dorm next to his but much more soothing.

He had almost forgotten that the girl was supposed to be Sasuke's future girlfriend, but when he remembered, his mood instantly dampened. He wondered what would be her reaction when he told her he wasn't who she thought he was. He just couldn't imagine her being angry. Would she go with the real Sasuke…or would she pick him, the impostor?

He shook his head, clearing it. He shouldn't be thinking that way; Sasuke was his best friend and he really liked this girl. It would be undignified of him to steal his friend's girlfriend and he couldn't imagine doing something so low. He glanced at the quiet girl beside him, his smile bittersweet as he watched her gazing at everything around her.

His attention was caught by a large sign announcing a petting zoo and he swallowed the melancholy, a large but fake grin emerging on his face, "Look Sakura-chan! It seems they have a petting zoo here!"

She instantly perked up, seemingly floating to where he stood beside the entrance. A genuine happy smile emerged on her face and he looked inside to see what had made her smile like that. He grinned as he caught sight of what it had been. Rabbits. He should have known.

"Wanna go in?"

"Yes, please," she chirped, as he knew she would and he couldn't help laughing at her obvious enthusiasm. She giggled softly and he felt warm at knowing that he had been the one to get her to make that sound.

He went in first, holding the door open for her. With a surprising agility, she made her way to the rabbits, making him chuckle. She soon had one in her arms, speaking in hushed tones in the animal's ear until it had calmed and was almost asleep. He wondered how it would feel to have her whisper in his ear before he deemed the thought a bit…perverted…and shook it off.

To distract himself, he asked the first thing on his mind, "You like rabbits, huh?"

She started, as if she had forgotten he was there, then relaxed, smiling timidly and making his heart melt, "Oh, I r-really love them."

He grinned as an idea suddenly formed in his mind. He waited for a few more minutes before motioning to the door. She set the bunny down gently on the floor and followed him out. As soon as they were out, he stopped her, a nervous excitement filling him.

"Would you mind waiting here a second?"

As soon as she shook her head, he took off at a fast jog, not wanting to leave her alone for too long. He soon made it to the gift shop they had passed earlier, entering into the air-conditioned store. He purposefully strode to the stuffed animal's section and grinned when he saw what he wanted.

When they had passed by, he'd noticed her staring at the little stuffed bunny and seeing her at the petting zoo had given him the idea of buying it for her as a gift. He didn't care if after today, she would be Sasuke's girlfriend. He wanted to give it to her because…he LIKED her. It didn't mean he would act on his feelings but he wanted to get her something to remember him by.

He paid for it then hurried back to the petting zoo. She was right where he had left her, and he couldn't help the smile that surged up on his face. He stopped in front of her, a bit out of breath.

"Here," he awkwardly handed her the rabbit, not used to giving girls presents. He had given up on giving presents to the female gender as most of his gifts had been rejected. She gasped and gently took it from his hands, her fingers brushing his and making his heart speed up.

She hugged it tightly and looked up at him, her lilac eyes warm and a beautiful smile on her rosy lips, "I love it. Thank you."

He grinned nervously as butterflies beat against his stomach then bit his lip…He had seen no sign of Sasuke for awhile. Would it be betraying his best friend if he gave her one small kiss?

He shifted uncomfortably but decided that just one little one couldn't hurt. She wasn't Sasuke's girlfriend yet so it wouldn't be betraying him. He wondered how one tiny girl could turn his life upside-down with just a smile; could make him ever consider doing something so out of character.

He decided to risk it and do it quickly before he chickened out, "Sakura-chan, would you mind if I did something?"

She looked up at him, obviously confused. He took the chance and leaned down, their noses brushing. She stood stock still, her breathing shallow.

And then she pushed him away, a torn look in her glittering eyes. He pushed down the hurt that he was feeling at being so openly rejected and tried to see it as a positive thing…Now he definitely wouldn't be betraying Sasuke.

He gulped loudly, trying not to show how much pain he was in, "Hey Sakura-chan, you okay?"

"No…No, I'm not," she whispered softly, "Because I'm not Sakura."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing…she wasn't Sakura. But he was sure that it was the same girl in the picture. He tried to squash the hope that fluttered within him.

"What?"

"My real name is Hinata Hyuga, Sakura is my friend, your real penpal," her chin trembled but she courageously pushed on, "She sent my photo when you asked for it because she thought that you wouldn't like what she looked like. So she asked me to substitute for her. I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Without giving him time to answer, she turned on her heel and took off. Naruto felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off of him. The girl wasn't Sakura…it wouldn't be wrong of him to pursue her. She had pushed him off because she thought he was Sasuke…because she didn't want to betray her friend, the real Sakura. Without another thought, he bent down and picked up the bunny then took off after the girl, trying not to lose her from sight.

It was hard…she was just so small and quick. He soon lost sight of her and panicked, looking around everywhere.

"If you're looking for that short girl," a voice drawled to his left, "She ducked into that room right there."

Naruto turned, surprised, "Shikamaru?"

The genius raised a hand in greeting, looking bored, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to meet my childhood friend…It's troublesome but our parents set it up so there's no way I was able to weasel my way out of this one," Shikamaru yawned, rolling his dark eyes, "Haven't seen her for years but I bet she's still the same troublesome Ino from before."

"Well, good luck with that…and thanks," Naruto slapped him on the back before rushing off towards the door, trying to control his breathing. Finding it open, he entered, his heart tightening in his chest at seeing Sakura…no, HINATA…sitting on the floor, sobs shaking her body.

"Found you!"

She jumped, her eyes wide. She quickly stood and tried to find a way around him but he wouldn't let her escape that easily.

"Wait! Hold up a minute! Please, Hinata," he called out her name in a soft voice and was glad when it had the desired effect. She stopped trying to run away but a thin sheet of tears covered her eyes.

"Sasuke," she began but he cut her off, wanting as much as she had to come clean about this whole affair.

"My name's not Sasuke…It seems our friends had the same idea," he grinned sheepishly, "My real name is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke is my best friend. He asked me for help last week for the meeting since he sent my picture instead of his."

She looked vulnerable as she looked up at him, her eyes luminous, "You're not S-Sasuke?"

He shook his head, smiling softly, "No, I'm not Sasuke."

"S-So it's all right if I fall in love with you?"

He couldn't help the happy grin that took over his face at her tentative question, feeling lighter than he could ever remember feeling, "It would be more than alright."

She sobbed and threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck. He hugged her to him tightly, breathing in her lavender scent. She seemed as if she had been made to fit into his embrace, like a puzzle piece he had been missing but didn't know it was.

He moved her back a pace, a sly grin emerging on his face, "Could I kiss you now?"

She nodded timidly, her face flushing. He stroked her pink cheek before moving his hand behind her neck and gently pulling her face to his until their lips met. It wasn't anything grand, just a simple touch of his lips against hers but it had him struggling for breath and his heart pumping double time.

"We need to go find Sakura-chan," she whispered when they broke apart, her eyes bright with emotion. He sighed but nodded, not really wanting to but knowing that it was what they needed to do next. He laced his fingers with hers, liking the warmth of it against his. He offered her the bunny that she had dropped and she took it, slipping it into her purse. They went out into the evening, keeping alert for any sign of either Sasuke or Sakura.

"Hinata!"

Both of them turned and Hinata smiled gently at the pink-haired girl coming towards them. Naruto guessed that she was the real Sakura, considering Sasuke was holding on to her hand. Naruto could tell that Sasuke was both embarrassed but pleased from the way his onyx eyes continued to shift over to the emerald-eyed girl holding onto his hand.

"Teme! Looks like you guys found each other," Naruto grinned, stepping away from Hinata to give his friend a noogie that messed up his 'chicken butt' styled hair.

"Shut up, dobe," he hissed in irritation, pushing him away and fixing his hair before tangling his hand with the real Sakura's once again. Sakura and Hinata were talking quietly but Naruto wasn't paying attention, wanting to give them a little privacy. He just stood beside Hinata, enjoying her warmth. She looked up at him with her unique eyes and he grinned, watching as a pink blush instantly spread across her cheeks. He stepped in closer to her, wrapping her in his arms and grinning when she leaned against him. She sighed and he smiled, resting his chin in the crook of her neck.

"Hinata-sama?"

Naruto looked at where the voice had come from to find a rather surprised and angry boy gazing at them, his lilac eyes hard. The bun-haired girl beside him was holding on to his arm, speaking quickly in hushed tones.

Hinata had tensed when she had heard the long-haired boy's voice and he turned to her now, tilting his head, "Ah, Hinata, who's that?"

"My c-cousin, Neji-ni-san…Naruto-kun, we might want to r-r-run…At least until Tenten calms him down," Hinata separated herself from him and tugged on his hand and he let himself be towed away, feeling her cousin's glare on him. He looked back again to see the girl had now moved in front of him and was doing all she could to hold him back.

"You got it," he took a last nervous look at her cousin before taking off running, pulling her along. She kept up with him, matching his pace. He usually didn't run away from fights but he didn't have a death wish either. Not when he had found, quite possibly, the love of his life.

But he would have to wait to ponder on that later. Right now, he had to focus on running away from her enraged and fuming cousin and making sure that he would live to take Hinata out on a second date.


	3. SasuSaku

*Author's note: Plot bunnies got to me yesterday and they spewed out this chapter. I actually enjoyed writing it. This is both from Sakura and Sasuke's POV. I might consider doing one with Shikamaru and Ino and if I feel inspired enough...maybe one for Neji and Tenten. Enjoy the read.

Sasuke was starting to wonder if this was indeed a good idea.

It was too late to do anything about it now, of course, but he was starting to have second thoughts about sending his best friend as a substitute. From where he stood it was easy to see that the girl was uncomfortable, her cheeks as red as the tomatoes he so adored. He thought he had made it quite clear that Naruto was supposed to be polite.

Of course, when did Naruto ever do as he was told?

He sighed, turning his onyx gaze back to the two. He hoped that this would go well but that niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach that something would go awry continued to bother him.

He should have just sent his picture.

It would have been much easier than having to stalk the couple as his friend pretended to be him.

xxxxxxx

Sakura poked her head out, watching as her penpal offered his arm to Hinata. She breathed out in relief and crossed her fingers, hoping that the rest of the date would go smoothly. She waited a few minutes before following behind the two, keeping a safe distance between them.

'Sasuke seems really different,' she thought, observing his somewhat boisterous behavior. He seemed nothing like the deep and thoughtful young man she had 'met' through her letters. She wished Ino had come with her to help her observe him and give her support but the blond had moodily declined, saying that her parents had set her up on a date with a childhood friend she hadn't seen in ages.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice when she barged into someone, almost tripping the both of them. She instantly opened her mouth to apologize and felt her breath catch in her throat.

The boy she had run into was gorgeous. He wore dark jeans and a black T-shirt, casual but still looking like he'd walked out of a magazine. His skin was pale and almost seemed like porcelain. His ebony hair was intricately styled, his fringe falling over onyx eyes.

Onyx eyes that were glaring right at her.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?"

The fluttering she had been feeling in her stomach instantly stopped as anger pulsed through her body, "Excuse ME? Is that any way to talk to a lady?"

"When you see one, tell me," he deadpanned, a smug smirk emerging on his handsome face. Sakura could feel her blood boil and she clenched her fists to keep from punching the cheeky bastard.

"Of all the rude, conceited…ARRRGGHHH!"

She pushed past him to keep going, only to notice that Hinata and Sasuke were nowhere to be seen. Fuming, she whirled around to face the arrogant stranger, her emerald eyes flashing angrily.

"Now look what you've done! I've lost them! It's your entire fault, you ignorant pig!"

He glared at her, looking a bit irritated himself, "It's not my fault you don't keep track of the people you're with…And that you're such a space case."

With a fearsome growl, Sakura rushed forward and punched him in the jaw…HARD.

He stumbled back a pace, his eyes wide. She felt a bit better after seeing his shocked expression, a gloating smile on her face. Without another word, she turned and ran for it, all the while thinking that if the stranger hadn't been so rude, she might have found him a worthwhile pursuit.

xxxxxx

Sasuke cradled his throbbing jaw with one hand, sulking.

'That girl had one hell of a left hook,' he thought grudgingly, walking around the zoo in order to try to find his lost friend and penpal. It was all that pink-haired girl's fault…If she hadn't run into him and distracted him he would still have been trailing behind Naruto and making sure he didn't mess up.

'Stupid girl…and stupid me for letting her distract me,' he kicked a pebble out of his way, wearily sinking down onto a nearby bench to rest. He had to admit though…the girl had been cute…even if she did have bubblegum pink hair. Still, there was something in her emerald gaze, a blazing fire in their green depths that had stirred something within him.

He sighed and got up, shaking his head to clear it. It was no matter; he was on a mission and had to be focused. He continued onward, keeping alert for any sign of spiky golden hair and lots of orange.

xxxxx

Sakura was near giving up on ever finding Hinata. She hadn't known that the zoo was so big. She groaned, cursing the stranger she'd crashed into. Deciding to take a break, she stepped into the nearest gift shop, thankful for the air-conditioning. She quietly browsed through the aisles, looking at the store's merchandise.

'I'll go back to searching for Hinata soon,' she decided lazily, looking through a handful of charms for necklaces. Finding nothing interesting, she turned her gaze upward where there were more and immediately froze, her emerald eyes wide.

A beautiful dolphin charm glittered high above her, beckoning for her to take it. She reached up to grasp it but it seemed someone else had the same idea, a pale hand grabbing it before she could reach it. She quickly turned to the person, determined to negotiate when her eyes locked with the person's onyx gaze.

"Not YOU again!"

"Hn," the boy grunted, that annoying smirk reappearing on his face. She gritted her teeth, her anger instantly spiking when he tauntingly held the charm in front of her.

"Give it back," she ordered, her voice echoing the 'or else' threat. He raised one of his eyebrows, looking unfazed by her display which irritated her further.

"How's your jaw holding up? Shall I give you a matching bruise on the other side?"

xxxxx

Oh, she was definitely feisty, he decided, inwardly amused by her display. His jaw tingled when she mentioned it but he was prepared if she decided to try to hit him again. When he had glimpsed her pink hair through the gift shop window, he'd paused and then changed his course. He had a score to settle with the pinkette and revenge seemed awfully sweet at that moment after the disappointment of losing sight of his friend.

He'd followed her around the store, ignoring his heart's pitter-patter as he continued to observe her. She was pretty, he decided grudgingly, with delicate features that hid a strong personality. He usually admired people like that…Only the ones he admired hadn't ever punched him. Still…It was a refreshing change from the usual reaction he elicited from girls. Usually there would be a lot of squealing and giggling involved. If his fangirls found out that this girl had laid a hand on him…he shuddered, not wanting to think about what punishments they would probably inflict on the fiery pinkette.

He finally saw his chance when she caught sight of a necklace charm above her. As she reached up to take it, he quickly reached over her and grabbed it. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face when she turned to him, her green eyes accusing and unbelieving.

Now here they were, her growling out threats at him, demanding the charm back. He was a bit surprised to find that the charm was that of a dolphin, Sakura's favorite animal. Deciding that Sakura would probably like it, and that it would be even sweeter seeing the girl's enraged face as he bought 'her charm', he ignored her and stalked to the checkout. The girl followed behind him, cursing him a thousand different ways.

He was surprised by how large her vocabulary was, wondering how such a sweet looking girl could know such colorful swear words. When it finally came his turn to pay, he handed the young woman at the register the charm, the girl all the while cursing him.

"Don't EVEN think about it," the girl hissed angrily, her voice chillingly quiet. The cashier froze mid-sweep, looking from him to the girl and back again.

"Just ignore her," he told the cashier, motioning her on ahead. The cashier didn't seem convinced, shooting the girl cautious looks. He could feel the murderous waves coming off the short girl beside him, her glare piercing.

"Is there a problem here?"

xxxx

Sakura turned toward the store's clerk, her eyes two emerald flames, "Yes, there is…A big PROBLEM. This jerk took the charm that I was going to buy just to spite me! I demand he gives it back!"

"It's not yours…I can buy it if I want. It's not my fault you're slow," the afore-mentioned jerk replied stoically. She turned to glare at him and he matched her glare with one of his own.

"Miss…Uh…Well, if it's a dolphin charm you want, I have an extra one right here," the cashier girl seemed to gather her courage, timidly presenting another charm that was similar but a bit bigger, "If you want, we can even engrave it for you, free of charge."

Sakura's anger vanished instantly and she turned to the girl with hopeful eyes, "Engrave it?"

"Yes, yes! You can choose to put your whole name or just your initials," the girl eagerly explained, the relief evident in her smile. Sakura turned and sent the jerk a smug grin before nodding toward the girl.

"I'll take it! Please engrave Sakura Haruno on it," she asked politely, a joyful grin emerging on her face. Sure, she hadn't been able to oversee the date…but she had gotten herself a cool gift. That lifted her spirits a bit, enough that she felt she could now keep going with her search. The girl nodded, writing the name on a scrap of paper and taping it to the charm.

"Sakura Haruno…? Your name is Sakura Haruno?"

xxxxx

Sasuke had almost laughed aloud at how quickly the girl's emotions turned. Her anger had quickly melted when another charm had been found and her excitement over the engraving was almost…cute.

Then his amusement had turned into horror when she'd given her name. His eyes widened, not comprehending. Granted, there could be more Sakura Haruno's in Japan…But what were the chances of there being two in the same small town?

"Sakura Haruno…? Your name is Sakura Haruno?"

She turned to him, a frown on her rosy lips, "So? What's it to ya?"

This couldn't be the same girl…and yet…

"You wouldn't by any chance, be corresponding with a young man by the name of Sasuke Uchiha…would you?"

Her jaw went slack and her eyes widened in surprise, "How did you know?"

Sasuke went rigid, shocked disbelief shooting through his body. He should have noticed it right from the start…the girl that was on the date with Naruto had been nothing like the girl in the letters, timid and reserved…Nothing like the exuberant, sunny young woman he corresponded with.

He wanted to smack his head into a wall when he suddenly realized another obvious hint. The girl had HYUGA EYES.

Lilac-tinted, pupil-less eyes were a trademark characteristic for Hyugas. Sasuke had met many Hyugas, being from a similar noble family, and all of them had those peculiar eyes. It had been too difficult to tell with the photo but seeing her in person…he should have made the connection. With her eyes, she couldn't possibly have the last name of Haruno…

"Hey, I asked you a question!"

He lifted up his head to look at the irritated girl before him, not quite believing that SHE was his real penpal…and that she had done the same thing he had. No wonder Shikamaru had called him an idiot.

"Because," he sighed, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

xxxx

Sakura couldn't believe it…It couldn't be true. This…JERK couldn't be her penpal. Her penpal was currently on a date with Hinata…

"Prove it," her voice trembled a bit and she cursed, reminding herself to stay strong. The supposed 'Sasuke' sighed again but reached for his wallet and pulled out his driver's license, handing it to her. She felt her heart plummet as she glanced over the document. The boy's picture, as well as his name, confirmed his declaration.

This stranger in front of her was her real penpal…Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh, Kami," she breathed out, her legs growing weak and wobbling underneath her. Quicker than she thought possible, the real Sasuke was beside her, steadying her. She barely noticed when he paid the cashier girl and told her they'd be back for the charm later…nor did she notice him leading her outside and guiding her to a nearby bench.

"You're Sasuke? But…how?"

xxxxxx

"Hey, I'm just as lost as you are…I thought you were that Hyuga girl," he shrugged noncommittally, still reeling from the revelation. The girl beside him had fallen silent, her face still set into a mask of shock.

"You okay there?"

"Wait a minute…if you're Sasuke…then who's the one on a date with Hinata?"

"That would be Naruto…he's…he's a friend," Sasuke shifted, sitting closer to Sakura, "Hinata…that's the girl in the photo?"

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah," she seemed to be snapping out of her trance, an uncertain smile breaking through, "She's one of my roommates. Wait a minute…You sent me your friend's picture…why?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he countered, a teasing smirk slowly forming on his lips. Her cheeks lit up in embarrassment and she looked down sheepishly.

"Well…I thought," she bit her lip, an act which he found enticingly adorable, "I thought you would think I wasn't…you know…_attractive._"

He blinked in surprise before he relaxed entirely, chuckling softly, "Then we're both idiots."

She laughed spontaneously; a melodic sound that made his heart beat faster in his chest, "I guess so!"

A smile came unbidden to his lips as he gazed down at her, "So…Sakura Haruno, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. It's an honor to be meeting you personally."

She smiled up at him shyly, reaching forward to timidly thread their fingers together, "Likewise. And…I'm sorry about the jaw."

xxxx

Sakura couldn't quite believe it as she walked around the zoo in search of Hinata, Sasuke's hand a warm pressure against hers. To think that both of them had had the same idea…it was simply unbelievable. Her heart was beating erratically, a staccato beat matching her pace. The charm that had caused such confusion hung from her purse, her name flashing in the afternoon light. While searching the two had fallen into easy conversation…something Sakura had not expected. Now that he wasn't being a jerk, she could see the boy she had come to love in the letters.

"I think I see them," Sasuke didn't even have to strain to see above the sea of people. She looked up at him, her cheeks instantly reddening. His jaw was still a bit red from her punch and she bit her lip as she considered doing something that he might deem as a bit too forward.

But she had never been one to back out from a challenge and so, gathering every inch of her courage, she stood on her tiptoes and planted a light kiss on his jaw. He tensed, turning to look at her with puzzled onyx eyes. His eyes instantly took on a playful glint and he smirked, sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

"I believe you missed," he whispered before bending down and placing a soft kiss onto her lips. Sakura kissed him back, her heart picking up speed. He broke away, his eyes smoldering. She grew warm under his gaze, shifting restlessly. A flash of purple drew her attention and she suddenly spied Hinata and Sasuke's friend, his orange shirt standing out in the crowd of people.

"Hinata!"

xxx

Never had Sasuke felt anything remotely close to what he was feeling now as Sakura led him by the hand toward their friends. The kiss they had shared had been simple but it had rocked him like no other kiss ever had. Not only did this girl understand him and accept him wholeheartedly but she invoked feelings within him that he never realized he had. He couldn't stop looking at her, his eyes unconsciously seeking her out, as if to reassure himself that she was indeed there beside him.

"Teme! Looks like you guys found each other," Naruto shouted, reaching over and pulling on his T-shirt. To Sasuke's irritation, the blonde noogied him, effectively messing up his hair.

"Shut up, dobe," he hissed angrily as he pulled away, fixing his dark hair before tangling his hand with Sakura's once again. Sakura looked up at him with warm emerald eyes before turning back to Hinata, giggling amongst themselves. He held no interest in what they were whispering and giggling about...it was probably girly and something only for the two.

"Hinata-sama?"

He turned to look, along with Naruto, at the boy who had spoken, obviously Hyuga from the looks of it. He was glaring in their direction, obviously seething. The bun-haired girl beside him was doing her best to calm him, holding onto his arm with gentle but firm restraint. By the time he looked back to Naruto, the blonde was already booking it, the Hyuga girl in tow.

Sakura looked both amused and distressed, shaking her head. He pulled her in and snuggled his face into her neck, chuckling when she squeaked softly. He said a quiet prayer to Kami, asking her to protect his loyal, albeit sometimes clueless, friend.

He could already see that Naruto would definitely need it.


	4. ShikaIno

Shikamaru shuffled toward the entrance of the zoo, looking up at the large gates. He sighed resignedly, knowing there was no escape from this.

Curse his nosy and uncreative parents.

It was all their fault he had to go on this "date", though they had tried sugar-coating it by telling him it was just a friendly get-together. Not only that but they had to choose the most boring and most crowded place in town. And since Konoha was such a small place with not much creative activities, the zoo was the only place for couples to go on first dates.

"Pffttt," he snorted, "Troublesome."

He hadn't seen Ino in years. She had been one of his childhood friends, along with Chouji Akimichi. The three were nigh inseparable and always did everything together. In all his childhood memories and photos, the two were prominently present.

And, if memory served, Ino was bossy, self-centered, egotistical and...his first love. He had never told anyone of it and had done his absolute best to hide it. Nevertheless, he had loved her with all his might and done everything he could to see her happy. It had been a child's love, innocent and pure.

But all good things must come to an end.

Ino's father got a new job in another town and when she had moved away, twelve year old Shikamaru got his first taste of heartbreak.

But time slowly healed his wounds and Ino soon became a fond memory and nothing else. He grew up and immersed himself in school and new friends, pushing and locking the bittersweet memories in a far corner of his head.

Then during his first year of High School, he met Temari. Blonde, bossy and headstrong, Temari was one of his friend's sister and it was a simple matter of setting them up. They dated all throughout High School and into the first year of college. Then he found out that she was cheating on him and had been for a while. The blow was hard and it had taken him weeks to recover. She begged for his forgiveness but had said that it had been HIS fault for not paying enough attention to her. By then, he no longer cared and they had broken it off, both hurt and angry.

From that point on, he had sworn off girls...They were just too troublesome and caused you too much pain.

It was that decision that had prompted his parents to call Inoichi and set everything up. He was literally dragged from his comfortable nap in his dorm and forced to go, his mother claiming it would be good for him.

'Yeah, right...'

xxxxxxxxx

Ino flittered around her shared dorm, already in panic mode.

Her date was only two hours away and she had no idea what to wear. Sure, it was just with a childhood friend she hadn't seen in years...But she was Ino Yamanaka and she always dressed to impress, no matter the scenario. Already a mound of clothes littered her room.

She was near ready to give up when she found the perfect blouse in the very back of her closet. It was one of her more decent pieces, the neckline being low enough to be considered appealing but high enough to be modest. The white silk fabric molded to her body like a second skin, showing off her womanly curves. Donning on a jeans miniskirt, she declared herself properly dressed and went on to apply makeup. An hour and a half later, she was ready, long blonde hair gathered up into a high ponytail.

She wondered how Shikamaru looked now and if he had changed any. When her father had informed her that Shikamaru's parents had called and wanted to have a get-together, she'd been secretly excited. She had acted nonchalantly so as not to seem too overeager. She had even successfully convinced her friend Sakura that she was a bit upset over the whole affair. In reality, Ino had butterflies just thinking about it.

After a series of failed relationships, Ino had come to the conclusion that her 'prince charming', the one she often dreamed of snagging, reminded her a lot of her childhood friend. Though he had been oftentimes sarcastic and lazy, he had always done everything she asked of him, even when her requests had been humiliating. She giggled softly as she recalled a Halloween when he'd dressed up as Tarzan because she wanted to go as Jane. He'd almost died of embarrassment and she'd had to beat up a few of the other guys who'd dared tease him.

She glanced up at the clock to check the time, still giggling, but promptly stopped and cursed soundly, realizing she was going to be late. With surprising agility, she scooped up her purse and rushed out, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

xxxxxx

Shikamaru stuck his hands in his pockets, wondering what was taking so long. He sighed for at least the tenth time in that minute, shuffling his feet. Much to his dismay, he could feel anxious excitement bubbling up within him and he vainly tried to stifle it. He was ripped out of his thoughts as a young woman bumped into him, nearly toppling him over. His hands instantly reached out to steady her, firmly settling on her shoulders. She slowly looked up at him, her lilac eyes pained and tears running down her pale face.

Shikamaru instantly panicked, uncomfortable with seeing the girl crying. Before he could say anything though, she stepped around him and ducked into the empty building to his left. He blinked, puzzled, sure that he had seen the girl before. It suddendly dawned on him why she looked so familiar.

She was Sasuke's 'penpal', the one from the photo. Though it was obvious to him that she wasn't the Uchiha's real penpal. Her eyes were those of a Hyuga meaning she couldn't possibly have the last name Haruno. He'd have thought that his friend would have figured it out but the idiot had not only missed that detail, he had done the same this Sakura probably had.

Moments later, he caught a glimpse of bright orange and Naruto soon came into view, looking desperate.

"If you're looking for the girl," he drawled, catching the boy's attention, "She went into that room."

"Shikamaru?"

"Hey," he put up a hand in greeting, too lazy to walk over to his friend. Lucky for him, Naruto had come jogging over, surprise written all over his face.

"What are you doing here?"

He grimaced, explaining the situation to Naruto. Naruto listened but it was clear he was itching to go after the Hyuga. With a hasty good luck, Naruto disappeared into the building. He smiled, pleased. It was obvious Naruto was interested in the petite young lady and the sunny orphan deserved someone special. So wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't even notice when a blonde young woman approached him until she stood beside him, her sky blue eyes twinkling.

"Shikamaru?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Ino stared up at the tall boy in front of her, her heart flittering around in her chest. He didn't look too different; he had the same intense dark brown eyes, spiky pineapple hairstyle and that same bored expression she remembered. And yet...his face had lost its softness and his body had become that of a man's. His attire was simple, black worn jeans and a leather jacket over a green t-shirt. Some people might have considered him plain but Ino thought him plenty attractive.

"You ARE Shikamaru, right?"

He blinked slowly, "Ino?"

She felt strangely shy as his eyes roamed her figure, analyzing her. He seemed...surprised by what he saw; she wondered what he had been expecting.

"You look...different," he finally supplied, his eyes quickly scanning her again.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a good thing," he was quick to say, shifting uncomfortably. An awkward silence settled between them, unsettling Ino. She had always been outgoing and talking to boys had never been a problem, but with Shikamaru it was different. She knew he wasn't one of those boys she usually flirted with...there was more at stake here.

"So, were you the one who picked the zoo?"

Shikamaru chuckled, shaking his head, "No, that was mom's idea."

Ino felt her cheeks heat up but felt pleased that she had amused him, "Can I be honest with you?"

He raised his eyebrows, an amused smirk twitching his lips, "Of course."

"I'm not a big fan of zoos," Ino leaned in close to him as she was disclosing a big secret, taking advantage to see if he smelled nice. He did, a masculine scent that was soothing and not too overpowering.

He laughed out loud this time, "Yes, I remember. Ever since that time the monkeys decided to play dodgeball with you when we went to the zoo for Chouji's seventh birthday."

She flushed, mortified, "You still remember that?"

He laughed again, "It's kind of hard to forget...You were covered in monkey poop."

She buried her face in her hands, uncharacteristically blushing, "You don't need to remind me. That was one of the most embarrassing days of my life."

His soft chuckle caused her to remove her hands and look up at him, her breath temporarily hitching. He was looking down at her with a fond smile, his dark eyes warm. As he caught her stare, the smile turned into an endearing smirk that had her heart stumbling clumsily in her chest.

"You won't mind if we go somewhere else then, will you?"

All Ino could do was shake her head no before he offered his arm and towed her away.

xxxxxx

Shikamaru was worried.

Feelings he thought were long ago buried were threatening to resurface. They had left the zoo and were now sitting in a small diner, waiting for their dinner. Ino had been a bit awkward and strangely shy at the start but had soon loosened up. She was now talking animatedly across from him, her brilliant azure eyes sparkling with energy. Shikamaru had expected Ino to be different...He knew people changed.

Yet, Ino still seemed like the young girl he had loved way back when. She had obviously matured, both physically and mentally, and she seemed a little less bossy than she had been but she still possessed that same stubborn personality that drew him in.

"Shika-kun?"

At the use of his old nickname, he snapped to reality, blinking rapidly, "Sorry, what?"

Ino pouted childishly, "Were you even listening to a word I was saying?"

He scratched the back of his head, avoiding her piercing gaze, "Tch...Troublesome."

Her sudden burst of laughter puzzled him but he was glad she was no longer angry at him. He remembered the painful slaps she would bestow on him when she caught him ignoring one of her rants.

"What's so funny?"

She wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye, taking deep breaths, "It's just, it's so good to hear you say that. I guess I missed it."

She then looked down, apparently embarrassed to have admitted so much. He had been surprised by her comment, no knowing what to say. He was saved by the arrival of their dinner, brought by an energetic, spandex-wearing man.

"Here is your youthful dinner! I hope you enjoy it! If you do not, I will personally race around Konoha 500 times. If I cannot do that then I will do 5,000 push-ups. And if I cannot do THAT...," he was interrupted from his monologue by a wild looking, fanged man, who smacked him hard on his bowl-cut haired head.

"Stop scaring away the customers, Lee," he growled, dragging the teary large-eyed man away while the queer boy apologized profusely.

"Well," Ino's eyes were wide as she turned to him, "That was strange."

"Definitely," he agreed then gestured to their full plates, "Let's dig in?"

They had a pleasant dinner, remembering old times and informing each other on more recent events. Strangely, he found himself opening up to her, telling her things he had not told anyone else; not even Chouji, who had continued as his closest friend. She listened patiently, which was surprising. The Ino Shikamaru remembered wouldn't have had the self-control to sit still and just LISTEN; she would have commented at least once.

But the Yamanaka just sat there and let him talk, listening attentively. Only after he was done with his account of the Temari incident did she say anything.

"I wish I had been there to help you through it," she reached across the table and put a comforting hand over his, smiling wistfully. An electric shock shot up his arm at the contact, warming him up.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Both jumped and Ino took her hand away, which left Shikamaru's hand feeling cold. Irritated, he turned to the intruder. He'd never seen the boy before but it was clear from Ino's dismayed expression she knew exactly who it was.

"What do you want, Sai? I already told you to leave me alone!"

xxxxxxxxx

This just couldn't be happening to her. Why, oh why, did her psychotic ex-boyfriend have to show up here? Now, of all times? She'd so been enjoying herself, listening to Shikamaru talk and reconnecting with him. Now the mood was broken.

"Looks like you didn't waste any time finding a new sucker to work your charm on," he sneered, his voice flowing like poison and tainting the pleasant atmosphere, "A word of warning, my friend. Don't be fooled. She'll just use you then throw you away. She's nothing but a sl..."

Sai was abruptly cut off, flying a few feet away. Shikamaru straightened up, rubbing his aching knuckles. Ino sat there, shocked. Shikamaru looked furious, his dark eyes glaring down at the boy lying at his feet.

"And THAT was my warning. Stay away from Ino," he turned back to her, offering his hand, "Let's go."

She took his hand and he pulled her up, leading her to the front. He paid quickly then led her outside into the cool night air. Goosebumps instantly rose on her arms and she shivered. His eyes flickered to her before he slipped off his jacket, setting it on her shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispered, pulling the jacket tighter around her, "Is your hand all right?"

He shrugged off her thanks, smirking smugly, "It's fine. Been a while since I've done that though."

She snorted, reaching for his hand. He rolled his eyes but obliged with her, letting her inspect his hand. She turned it over in her own hands, running her fingers over the slightly bruised knuckles.

"They're a bit bruised," she frowned, "You should put some ice on it when you get home."

She looked up at him, blushing as their eyes met. Her heart picked up speed when he threaded their fingers together. He shifted closer, his brown eyes darkening to ebony.

"S-Shika-kun?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

'Oh dear Kami, what in the world am I doing?'

He really had no idea, which was frustrating for him since he always had an idea. But he just knew that he had to kiss her. At the minute it didn't matter that they had just gotten reacquainted. She stood only inches away, looking like a moon goddess, her hair silver in the moonlight and her cheeks an endearing shade of pink. He was only centimeters away when he froze, remembering his promise.

What if Ino broke his heart as well?

His logical brain screamed at him, telling him it was too big a risk to take. But his heart told him that Ino was the 'right one', the girl he could entrust his whole heart to. Logic and reason warred against each other within him, leaving him at a loss.

That turned out to be a mistake.

Tears gathered in Ino's crystal eyes and she pulled her hand away. It was obvious from the pained look on her face that she misunderstood his hesitation. Without giving him a chance to say anything, she'd turned and took off, her ponytail whipping behind her.

He groaned, running a hand down his face, "Running...how troublesome."

But he ran after her anyway, soon catching up to her.

"Ino, wait! Damn it woman, stop running!"

He was finally able to grab her wrist and pull her to a screeching halt. She glared at him though the overall effect was somewhat ruined by the tears staining her cheeks. It tore his heart in two to see her that way.

"Would you just let me explain?"

"Explain? Explain what? That you were going to kiss me then thought better of it?"

"Damn it, woman! Just shut up and listen to me for one minute!"

"Make me!"

He paused, letting the comment sink in. He suddenly smirked deviously, "Not a bad idea."

With a strong tug on her wrist, he brought her flush against him while his other hand moved behind her neck.

"Don't even think about it,"she whispered breathlessly and he knew he had won the argument...and, quite possibly, a new girlfriend. Throwing all caution to the wind, he pulled her in, his lips crashing onto hers. She immediately responded, her free hand holding on to him tightly. The kiss was slow, almost lazy, yet at the same time demanding. He broke away first, feeling a bit lightheaded. His heart was beating at twice the usual speed and he felt as if he was in a furnace.

"Now would you let me explain?"

She nodded sheepishly and his heart melted when he caught her tender gaze.

"I didn't want to seem too forward," he brushed her cheek with his thumb, "We hadn't seen each other in a while and...I was a bit...apprehensive in trusting my heart to another person after what happened with my ex."

"Shikamaru," she took his face between her hands, "I'm not Temari. I...I was looking forward to this date all week. I often wondered what if would have been like if I'd dated you. Shika-kun, I promise I'll always be loyal and caring...just give me a chance...please?"

"On one condition," he waited for her eager nod before continuing, "Don't break my heart."

Her smile was radiant,"Deal!"

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, "Did you know that I've had a crush on you since we were children?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and she slapped him lightly on the arm, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Afraid to, I guess," he shrugged, "Besides, we were best friends...It seemed weird."

"Well," she smiled coyly, running her hands seductively down his chest, "Does it seem weird now?"

He shuddered and as payback, bent down and kissed her again, leaving her breathless, "Not at all...Hey, want to go to my favorite cloud watching hill? It's close by and I don't want to say goodbye just yet."

She looked up at him and pretended to be thinking hard, her sky-blue eyes luminous, "Hmm...I believe I'll take you up on that offer."

He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he took her smaller hand in his, feeling all his doubts and misgiving wash away with that small action. He was sure he was grinning like an idiot but at the moment it didn't matter...all that mattered was that he was holding hands with the girl of his dreams.

"Oh, and Shikamaru?"

He turned his head to her, pleasantly surprised when when she planted a passionate kiss on his lips. She backed away again, looking up at him with a mischievous light in her beautiful eyes.

"I don't EVER want to say goodbye..."

*Author's note: Wow...that was long. I didn't think it would turn this lengthy. I must admit that while I liked this chapter, it isn't my favorite. I prefer Sasuke and Sakura's chapter. But here you are. And just for the record, I like Sai...I just needed someone to be there and put a damper on things. Sorry if any of the characters seemed OCC. I tried to keep them as close as possible. Just so every knows, I don't own Naruto.


	5. Nejiten

Tenten sat back in her seat, eyebrow rising, "You want me to what?"

Sakura wiped her mouth with her napkin, sticking her fork back in her stack of pancakes, "Tenten, please! I just need you to distract Neji, just for this afternoon! We all know Neji would be dead set against this!"

"You're right...And I'm not too thrilled about the idea either...Setting poor Hinata up on a blind date," the brunette grumbled, stuffing another forkful of waffle into her mouth, "It's not right."

"It's all right, Tenten-san," Hinata spoke up quietly, "It'll just be this one date. And Sakura will be there."

"Still...," Tenten bit her lip, unsure. She was one hundred percent positive Neji wouldn't like this. Both Sakura and Hinata looked at her with pleading eyes and Tenten felt her resolve crumble. She cursed her inability to resist puppy dog eyes...It had gotten her into more trouble than she cared to count.

"All right! All right! I'll take care of Neji," she huffed, wincing when Sakura emitted an earslitting squeal, "Just don't let anything happen to Hinata, got it?"

Sakura's green eyes shone with triumph, "No problem!"

xxxxxxxx

Neji had been doing his early morning exercise when he got an unexpected yet pleasant surprise. He'd just finished his meditation when a servant had announced that Tenten was in the garden, waiting for him. Pleased but still a bit puzzled as to why she was there, he changed quickly and made his way outside. He had been planning on calling her so they could meet...there was something he wanted to share with her, something he'd been planning the last few weeks.

He slowed as he neared her, taking a moment to observe her. The morning sunlight brought out the deep brown of her hair, done up in their trademark twin buns. She wore her usual attire, red capris and a tight fitting white v-neck. Her eyes were closed, her head tilted up as if she was absorbing the sun's rays.

"How long are you going to stand there watching me?"

A wry smile twisted her lips and she cracked open one eye, turning to look at him.

He smirked smugly, walking the rest of the way toward her, "Hn."

"A good morning to you too," she chuckled, shaking her head. A quick look around confirmed there was no one nearby and he took the chance to bend down and peck her on the lips. She hummed in pleasure, obviously happy with the small token of affection.

He knew he wasn't the warmest person to be with but Tenten had accepted him as he was, never once complaining about the lack of public display of affection. Still, he was sure he more than made up for that when they were alone. A smug smirk had somehow emerged up on his face and Tenten smiled ruefully, shaking her head again.

"Neji Hyuga, get your mind out of the gutter," she teased playfully, grinning when he frowned petulantly.

"Hn," he grunted, reaching for her hand, "What are you doing here so early? I though you were going to be spending the day at the orphanage."

"What, not happy to see me?"

"Hn," he tugged on her hand, hugging her to him and bending down till his lips were by her ear, "Of course I am."

He smirked when she shuddered, stepping away gracefully. She glared at him sternly, whacking him lightly on the shoulder. He could have dodged it...But he decided not to. It would just encourage her to begin a full-out brawl and although he liked training with Tenten, at the moment he was content to just be in her presence. They hadn't seen each other in a while due to his 'promotion' and he had missed her company.

"Actually, the orphanage cancelled at the last minute," she shifted, flicking her bangs away from her eyes, "So I thought we could go somewhere."

He narrowed his eyes, suspicious. He'd known Tenten long enough to know when she was hiding something. He could hear it in her voice...There was obviously something she wasn't telling him.

xxxxxxxx

Tenten could tell Neji was suspicious...He was staring at her through narrowed eyes, his pearly gaze encouraging her to tell him the truth. She hated hiding things from him but she had made a promise to Hinata and Sakura and she was a woman of her word. She took a small breath and looked up at him, pouting.

"Do you have other plans?"

His eyes visibly widened and he took a step forward, hurrying to reassure her, suspicions forgotten, "No...Hinata-sama and I were supposed to spend the day training but she cancelled. I would be...delighted...to go on an outing with you."

Tenten felt the guilt weighing her down but pushed it away. She was doing it for Hinata. And it had been a while since she and Neji had gone out on a date. Neji had been unusually busy. His uncle had named him the successor of Hyuga Enterprises and Neji had been spending long hours in the office. She missed spending time with him but understood that this was important to him so she sucked it up and immersed herself in her Tae Kwon Doe class. She was able to forget her loneliness temporarily as she trained. She didn't want to burden Neji or make him feel guilty.

"So...We can go out? Just the two of us?"

He chuckled, bring her close again, "Hn."

She threw her arms around his neck, snuggling her face into it. He tensed but instead of gently pushing her away like he usually did, he brought her in even closer and placed a soft kiss on her own neck. She gasped softly, unprepared for the tsunami of emotions beating against her with that simple action. Looking up into Neji's smoldering eyes, she was sure she wasn't the only one whose temperature had skyrocketed in those few seconds. She could feel his steady heartbeat against her own chest and hers seemed to slow down to match his pace.

She still felt unnaturally flushed though.

"Neji," she whispered softly, leaning her forehead on his, "Have...Have you missed me?"

She was sure he caught the uncertainty in her voice because his eyes softened and he caressed her cheek tenderly, making her heart skip a beat.

"More than you can imagine, Tenten," he sighed contentedly, "More than you can imagine."

xxxxxxxxx

He'd been caught by surprise, Tenten's lips grazing his neck sending all rational thought down the drain. He'd underestimated how much he had missed her. He hadn't had the strength to push her away. And for once, he let his feelings control his actions. He'd felt a surge of pride when he felt her shudder against him as his lips came in contact with her soft skin. When he pulled back, he was pleased to see Tenten's cheeks aflame, a feat that was hard to pull off. And when he saw her uncertainty and vulnerability as she asked her question, he promised himself that from that point on he would be more open with his feelings and more affectionate with his girlfriend.

He replied sincerely and was rewarded with a beautiful answering smile that had him struggling for breath.

Some of his relatives had once commented that they found Tenten plain; They saw nothing exquisite about her, just an ordinary woman.

To Neji, she was the most beautiful creature on this planet.

She might not have outstanding features, such as Sakura's pink hair or Ino's crystal eyes, but her soul was what had attracted him to her, a strong warrior's soul. She wasn't something fragile that he felt he had to protect...She was his EQUAL, someone who was worthy to stand beside him. And he believed this date could be the perfect moment to share the good news with his soulmate.

"What are you thinking about?"

He blinked, snapping back to the present, "...You."

She flushed again, "Neji, you sure you're okay? Do you have a fever?"

He swatted her hand away from his forehead, scowling, "Hn."

She grinned widely, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, "That's the Neji I love."

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "Where do you want to go?"

She smiled shyly, her chocolate brown eyes warm, "It doesn't matter...As long as I'm with you, anywhere is fine."

xxxxxxxxx

Tenten felt all those feelings of loneliness vanish as she walked hand-in-hand with Neji. They had spent the morning strolling through the park, the one where they had first met. She'd been playing with her friend Lee when Neji had shown up in all his 6 year-old glory. He'd been a downright bully and had humiliated her bug-eyed friend and she'd delivered a hard punch to his perfect pale cheek, startling him. They had soon become fast friends, an unlikely trio.

Then, in High School, Neji had confessed to her and she'd been surprised to learn that she felt the same way. They'd been a couple ever since. It had been nice, walking past places they had once played as children.

Then they'd gone to get a light lunch and afterward stopped at the small local mall to watch a movie. Now they walked along the sidewalk across from the zoo, with her listening to the Hyuga talk about the work his uncle was having him do. To her the topic didn't really matter...He could have been talking about the monstrous size of Lee's eyebrows and she'd still be hanging onto his every word...She adored listening to his deep even voice.

Neji wasn't a very talkative person, so when these rare moments of him talking openly surged up, she encouraged him, listening attentively even when she didn't completely grasp the subject matter.

He suddenly paused midsentence, pulling her to a stop.

She blinked, puzzled by the abrupt stop, "Neji?"

He shuffled nervously, which was strange...It wasn't often she'd seen him acting like this. Neji was rarely nervous.

He took a deep breath then bent down toward her ear.

"Tenten," he whispered, "I...I love you...Just wanted to make sure you knew that."

Touched by his words, Tenten roughly pulled on his white shirt, kissing him deeply, not caring if anyone was watching. She pulled away but kept their heads close together, her heart hammering in her chest.

"I love you too, Neji," she smiled happily as she noticed his cheeks were tinted the lighest pink and he was smiling softly. Not a smirk but one of his real, heart-melting, jaw-dropping, gorgeous smiles.

"Tenten, there is something I must urgently discuss with...," he paused, his eyebrows furrowing and his jaw going slack.

Tenten cocked her head, "Neji?"

But his gaze wasn't on her.

Puzzled, she turned, trying to find the reason for Neji's shock. Unfortunately, she got a shock of her own.

Straight ahead, at the entrance to the zoo, stood Hinata, a blonde boy hugging her from behind.

She quickly turned toward Neji, keeping a firm hold on him, "Neji. Please. Stay Calm."

His expression had turned from slack-jawed shock to a murderous glare that had a few passerby's quickening their pace.

As if he hadn't heard her, he shouldered her aside, striding across the street toward the oblivious couple.

xxxxxxxxx

He couldn't believe it...It just couldn't be true. His pure and sweet little cousin couldn't have LIED to him. HIM of all people! He'd expected this from Hanabi but Hinata...Never had the thought even crossed his mind! He barely heard Tenten's footsteps following him.

"Hinata-sama...?"

Both Hinata and the boy draped over her turned, Hinata looking at him with frightened lilac eyes. The boy looked confused, looking from him to Hinata, but the expression soon turned wary as if he had caught on to Neji's fury and inner desire to strangle him. He was about to take a step forward toward the couple but a firm hand was holding him back.

He turned to the person, his eyes blazing. Tenten glared right back, not the least bit intimidated, though several in the proximity took a step back.

"Tenten, let go,"he hissed, his lips set into a hard line.

"Neji, don't do this. Be reasonable," she reasoned, almost close to pleading.

"You knew about this," it wasn't a question but a statement.

Tenten looked down guiltily but then squared her shoulders and looked him in the eye, "I'm sorry, Neji. But you need to understand. Hinata is allowed to go out and have fun. She's not a child!"

"She can have fun with those of the female gender,"he replied stoically though his glare was anything but. If looks could kill, the blonde beside Hinata would have died at least three times over.

"Neji, you're being ridiculous," Tenten exploded exasperatedly, throwing her hands up. He gritted his teeth, attempting to remain calm but it was difficult. Tenten had lied to him, obviously on Hinata's orders. And although it irritated him that she would try to trick him, his anger stemmed from another reason...A certain orange-clad, blonde reason.

He'd always thought of Hinata and Hanabi as his sisters and had always been extremely overprotective of them.

And, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw his little cousin and the color blind idiot dash away, he acted on impulse, running after them. Tenten yelped in surprise and dismay behind him, followed by the sound of her running footsteps.

"Neji! Neji, wait!"

But he was on a mission...And not even his girlfriend could deter him.

He dodged people and children, keeping the laughing couple in his sights. Tenten's footsteps and voice never faded behind him, keeping up but not being able to overtake him.

They came out at the parking lot, running between parked cars and startled pedestrians. Neji had almost caught up to the two when he heard a sound that turned his blood to ice.

Tires screeching as someone tried to dodge hitting something...or someone.

He turned just in time to see the car fully hit Tenten, her body flying a few feet and landing with a dull thud, rolling away a few paces till she came to a complete stop.

He couldn't feel ANYTHING. All his mind could process at the moment was that Tenten, the woman he loved, was lying motionless in front of him. He was by her side in a flash, hovering but afraid to touch her. Cautiously, he moved her onto her back, supporting her head with his hand.

There was a large gash on her forehead, blood already trickling out of the wound. Her arms and legs were a bit scraped but other than that, she looked fine. He hadn't even registered that his cousin and her date stood beside him, so frightened was he.

"Tenten?"

His heart was gripped with fear's icy claws as she lay there unresponsive, her eyes still closed.

"Tenten...? Tenten, please,"his voice broke slightly but he was beyond caring, "Tenten, open your eyes."

As if she had heard his plea, her eyes fluttered open, the chocolate brown clouded with pain, "Neji...?"

"I'm here," his eyes stung with unshed tears but he held them at bay, "I'm going to take you to the hospital. Just hold on."

She nodded weakly before her eyes fluttered closed and she was once again unconscious. The blonde boy laid a hand on his shoulder, his blue eyes serious, "My friend has a car...I'll call him and he can drive us there."

Neji nodded, gently gathering Tenten up into his arms. The boy stepped back, cellphone already in hand. The driver who had hit Tenten stood by, apologizing profusely. His pudgy face was ashen white and he looked ready to puke.

"I'm so sorry, I tried to stop but...Is there anything I can do?"

Neji shook his head, his moonlike eyes dull. Hinata wisely took the rotund man aside, talking softly and calmly though her hands were shaking.

"There he is," Hinata's date sighed in relief, signaling to a dark-haired boy. Neji would have felt surprised to see Sakura beside him on a normal day but right now he barely took note of his cousin's roomate.

"What happened?"

"Sasuke, we need to get to the hospital," the blonde explained what had occurred in a rush, barely taking a breath. 'Sasuke' instantly reacted, bringing his car around and helping Neji climb in, closely followed by the others. Neji watched the scenery rush by, all the while thinking that he should have been the one to be hit by that car.

xxxxxxxxx

When Tenten came to, she was staring up at a white ceiling, the pain her side dulled, an obvious sign she had been given painkillers. A small pressure on her hand captured her attention and she turned her head, wincing when the action brought on a nauseating pain. Neji frowned, his silver eyes flashing in warning.

"I'm okay," she reassured him, smiling wearily. She felt as if she had just taken a long, not-really-needed nap.

His frown deepened and his silver eyes turned stormy gray, "Two sprained ribs, several scrapes and three stitches on your forehead."

Tenten squeezed his hand tight, hearing the anguish deep in his voice, "It wasn't your fault, Neji."

He sighed, his expression tortured, "I shouldn't have run off after them...I should have protected you."

"Well," she smiled wryly, "You're right, you shouldn't have given chase...You never leave your girlfriend alone to go after another girl, no matter who she might be. Unless she's in danger, then you can. As for protecting me...You're not Superman or even that stupid Edward Cullen. No matter what you might think, you wouldn't have been able to stop that car."

"But...," she cut him off, putting her hand against his lips.

"But nothing. Stuff like this happens. I'm okay now," she leaned forward and kissed his cheek as if to prove her point. He sighed again but she could tell he was a little less bothered now, his shoulders not as slumped. They sat in comfortable silence, the beeping of the machines the only sound in the room.

A sudden memory popped in her head and she looked over at him curiously, "Neji, before you saw Hinata, you said there was some urgent business we needed to discuss...What was it?"

He looked surprised then he shook his head ruefully, chuckling, "Aaa, yes...I'd almost forgotten."

She shifted on the bed, careful of the wire hanging from her arm, "Well?"

He smirked knowingly, looking a bit more like his usual self, "You already know that Uncle has named me his successor for the company and I've had to spend these last few weeks learning the ropes. But that isn't all I was doing."

He paused and Tenten glared at him after he made no move to continue, nudging him, "Would you just hurry up and tell me already?"

He chuckled again, "I was also seeking my Uncle's permission to ask for your hand in marriage. He, of course, gave his consent but it was a little more challenging in getting the elders' approval. I had planned something more romantic, flowers, wine, candlelit dinner and such, but it seems my plan was thwarted."

Tenten sat there, not knowing what to say, her mouth hanging open, "M-Marriage?"

Neji nodded, his cheeks now a light pink. He cleared his throat, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small ring case, "Tenten, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tenten felt the prickling of tears in her eyes and she gave a half-sob, half-laugh, nodding her head, "Since it seems I ruined your wonderful plans, I guess I'll have to make it up to you by saying yes."

A sincere and happy smile, one that had Tenten feeling faint all over again, lit up Neji's face as he took her hand and slipped the diamond ring onto her finger, "That is indeed the least you could do."

She laughed happily, pulling on his shirt until she was able to reach his lips. He eagerly responded but was obviously still aware of her injuries. They broke apart and Tenten scooted over in order to have space for Neji to lay beside her. Tenten laid her haead on his chest, listening to the erratic beat of his heart...The only telltale sign of how nervous he'd been. She wasn't surprised when she noticed her heart was speeding just as fast, a matching beat.

A sudden thought infiltrated her mind and she glanced up at him, "Hey, Neji...?"

"Hn..."

"You...You didn't do anything to Hinata's date...did you?"

He raised an eyebrow, his expression masked, "...No."

Tenten breathed a sigh of relief, laying back down on his broad chest and snuggling into it. She was soon asleep, her breathing deep and even.

So she did not hear Neji's quiet comment after he was sure she was fully asleep.

He smirked menacingly, looking out the small window, "...At least, not yet."

*Author's note: And there you have it. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I apologize if any of the characters seem OCC. I had a very fun time writing all of these even if I experienced a bit of writers block on some of them. Sorry if this chapter seemed a little more...serious. But this is Neji we're talking about...Anyway, thank you for all you kind reviewers. I appreciate the feedback.


End file.
